


Kingdoms (CH AU)

by ImRealBoredRn



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: American English, Multi, Spin off of Hetalia, pls help me rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImRealBoredRn/pseuds/ImRealBoredRn
Summary: (This is a one year anniversary of Kingdoms, a story that can be found on Wattpad)There are seven kingdoms, each having their own specaities. Yet there are two that are highly favored, The Osen and Zima kingdoms, both next to each other and have a very high relation with each other. The two princes will go through many adventures, ending up in either love or heart break.(But that the bsed summary Imma giving you unless you actually wanna read it.)
Relationships: France/England, Russia/America, Ukraine/Canada
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One: Uno Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear lord, Okay, Howdy, welcome to the story, as I mentioned this is orignally on Wattpad but it's been a year since I've written it with the help of Chez (MoonsMadeOfChez on Watt) but anyway, enjoy the first chapter. 
> 
> (Just to note there is some Russian sooo...)

America's P.O.V  
I tried to giggle as quietly as possible as I ran through the halls looking for a place to hide while Russia was in the main hall counting towards the number fifty. Quickly I found a place that was between a crate and a bookshelf in the library, it was a tight squeeze but it'll do for now. I heard footsteps pounding on the white and black marble flooring.

'Russia' The name pounded in my ears as I thought. ‘Soon he would find me and then I would have to count' I grumble quietly.

"Америка!" I heard him shout, yet I didn't move. I just sat there in panic, my heart racing as my mind was pacing back and forth. I wanted to just sink into the floor, kinda like, disappear.

Did I ever mention that I hate being it? Well I do and Russia knows that so he insisted on being it the first round but eventually finds me in less than two minutes or so. Anxiety rushed into my veins as Russia would jump scare me, finally finding me.

I kept an Uno reverse on me at all times just in case Russia finds me so that I could get out of my spot and then flip it on him running away afterwards laughing my head off as he stares in dismay.

Russia’s P.O.V  
I darted across the rooms, trying to find the small American who had agreed to play the terrifying game of hide and seek. I knew I would be it every round but it was fun to see him run off while his crown slumps to the side of his head, almost dropping to the ground. I smiled at the thought but then I went back to my objective of finding the boy.

"America, this isn't funny, where the hell are you!" He yelled once again.

"Russia, watch your bloody language!" The King called.

"Watch your own language, Boomer!" I called back, darting to the library. The man was scary, or that was what I thought of him when I first met him in a Kingdom meeting where I met America. Stopping, I heard the small giggles of a young boy and knew where it was coming from. We often came to the library to sit and talk about anything that came to our minds, or just reading stories. I found the spot where the American was hiding and he smiled up at me, not throwing the uno reverse card at me, shocking me with what he said.

“Can I be it this time?”

Britain’s P.O.V  
I fixed my monocle and turned back to USSR and Nazi. Unamused by Russia.

"So they're getting along I presume?" The USSR raised an eyebrow. Nazi giggled a little and smiled.

"They seem to like each other a lot" Nazi's smile gleamed. I sigh.

"Luckily they'll get along later in life," I said.

"Do you mean?" France looked at her husband. I nodded,

"Yes, we'll make the deal" I put my hand out. USSR shook my hand and wrote his name and passed it to Nazi.

"I can't wait!" Nazi looked even happier signing his name. I took the contract and rolled it up.

"I guess this means we're allies," I said smiling.

"Россия!" USSR called.

'Well I can't wait' I sighed, smiling.

He and his husband went out of the room to get Russia. I mean Russia’s a good kid. It's just that he isn’t the proper influence for America, but I hope he learns thats in the future. France and I went out of the room following the two to see that America had his crown in his hands and his hair was being ruffled by Russia. I smiled at the sight and looked very pleased with myself.

‘This’ll be wonderful.’

Russia's P.O.V

"Да" I yelled back.

"we're leaving, say goodbye to Америка" I nodded, him not knowing I did. Америка got out of the spot he was hiding in and walked up to me. I ruffled his hair,

"пока Америка" He smiled with closed eyes and a light blush coating his cheeks. We walked towards our parents and I turned to Америка and ran to give him a hug. Both USSR and Nazi looked very pleased while Britain and France looked the same. Америка hugged back, making me put my head on top of his. Red flared in my cheeks but we had to let go.

"Пока" He said smiling, a tooth was missing so it gave him a dorky grin. I waved and turned to face Dad again.

"I hope you love him." He said. I nodded my head furiously. Once we got home I was bombarded with questions by my siblings.

“So how was that Amerikan fellow?” Germany asked. I blushed a little.

“H-He was fine.” I turned my head to see my other siblings who were smiling brightly. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the German.

“Fine, you want my opinion on Amerika, he’s lovely, kind, cute, funny, and smart. Is that what you were looking for?” I crossed my arms as he pushed in his glasses and gave a small smile.

“That’s exactly what I was looking for, you have a crush on that kid don’t you.” I puffed one of my cheeks and left for my room, leaving the German with the gossip wanting siblings. I headed up to my room and sat at my desk and grabbed my sketch book, pencil, and outliner. I picked out a memory and started to draw it, smiling as I drew.


	2. Texts?

_Russia's P.O.V_

As I stared at the ceiling a flash of America's face was on my mind, today I couldn't stop thinking about him and his dorky grin all those eleven years ago. I got up and checked my phone. It was 9:30, Belarus and the other four should be asleep by now and as usual I stayed up thinking to myself. The quiet was always my best bud but today it’s the enemy. I looked around my room thinking of what to do, trying to get America out of my head for now, the room was mostly empty, other then my bed, the nightstand, some of my own drawing’s hanging on the wall, as I scanned the drawings I saw one I made the last time I saw Аmerica, it was of me and him. It’s not as good as the others but I was still talented when I was younger. The only other thing in my room that took up space was a case for a few gun’s I owned, I walked over to the set and took a box of ammo and started organizing them by the bullet size and the gun I would use it for. I walked to the kitchen area finding the eggs and bacon so i could make breakfast for the others, the cooks don’t like it when I wake up early to cook because they say it takes away their purpose but I get bored once I wake up so I come here, I like to cook but i don’t do it much, besides all the morning’s i do cook. I jumped slightly as my phone buzzed, 

‘who would text at this time, it’s 3:40 in the morning’ I checked to see it’s no-one I have ever spoken to before...weird much.

????

\------------------------------------------------------

**yo wassup**

Who is this?

**wait who are you?**

I asked the question first dumbass

**OH WELL SRRY!**

**I’m America, you?**

Россия

**!!!**

**Russia?**

Who else?

**OMG I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SOOO LONG, WHAT HAPPENED???**

How am I supposed to know?

Also how did you get my number???

**Germany gave me your number and said to find out who it was**.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I saw that text I booked it to Germ’s room, I threw the door open to see Germany on his phone 

”Germany why the hell did you give America my number?” I asked, while yelling as I plopped onto him.

”Ow get off Russ” 

“Then answer me dipshit” 

“Because why not? I was bored ok, now GET OFF” 

“Well why give it to him and why _my_ number?” I asked, very confused. 

“Because you're lonely and need friends! Jeez just get some friends once in a while or actually socialize!” I started strangling him, making him lose his grip on his phone dropping it 

”R-Russia s-stop!” He gasped out through his rushed breathing. As an older brother I simply pushed him down in his bed and grabbed his phone, rushing out the door slamming it closed then retreating to the kitchen. Thankfully I turned the frying pan off along the stove. I closed the kitchen door then went to a far corner and of course and started reading the text’s

Amerika 

\------------------------------------------------

Ame i’m boreddddddd

**not my problem**

Hey Ame guess what

**no just tell meh, you know I don’t like guessing**

Well imma dare you to text this number__________ and find out who it is

**I swear Germany if this is Mcdonald’s imma get you back so hard**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘McDonalds? What kind of prank is that?’ 

I thought to myself a little too into my thoughts that I didn’t see Germany walk in red in the face, not of embarrassment but of pure fury, well oops. I slid to the other side of the room getting my PJ’s a little dirty in the process, but it was worth it as I escaped the German, running off with his phone again but I retreated to Bella’s room, I scampered into the walk in closet and hid the phone on the opposite side of his hiding spot but further into the closet, thank the heavens I turned his notifications on full volume, once he entered I texted his phone giving him the idea of where it is, once he grabbed it he crouched down reading the text

Russland

\--------------------------------------------------

**behind ya**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

I kicked his ass into the pile of clothes I hid his phone in, then went over to bella and woke her up 

”Mornin' sis” I said and walked out, like I locked the door then closed it behind me so that it would take Germany a second to realize or if he is as stupid as I thought it would take longer for him to relize but whatever. I went over to the others and woke them up for breakfast. 

“Good morning Russia!” Ukraine flew down the staircase and landed in front of me. 

“Heya Uki, I thought you were staying in Eyno ( _Ukraine and Canada’s Kingdom_ ).” She shook her head and smiled. 

“I just wanted to stay with my younger brother, that’s all! Did you make this spread?” She noticed the table behind us. I nodded. She jumped up and down a little. 

“Can I go now, can I?” I chuckled and shook my head. 

“Go Uki.” She smiled and darted towards the table to eat with the rest of the siblings. Dad came down a few minutes after when I gave Bella her plate of food. 

“Morning Dad.” I smiled as I put a plate in front of him with his favorites of pancakes and bacon. 

“Where’s Papa?” Kaz asked while stuffing his face with pancakes. 

“Kaz chew your food before you speak.” Uki cut her pancake and put it into her mouth. Kazakhstan pouted but chewed his food. 

“Well he’s bed ridden for the day and possibly tomorrow.” Dad dabbed his mouth with the cloth that was next to his plate. I gave a slight hum while coming up with an idea. 

“Hey Dad can I go to the Osen Kingdom today?” He nodded before breaking some bacon. 

“Sure.” 

“I’ll go with you Russ.” Ukraine got up and went into the corridor to get some of her stuff. I smiled at the thought that after eleven years I’ll get to see the American again.


End file.
